


Sweet Wisteria

by FaithLove17



Series: Soulmates Au [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithLove17/pseuds/FaithLove17
Summary: Soulmate au where your soulmate has a specific scent and it tends to linger everywhere they've been too.[↷๑*｡ Sorry! I'm bad at summaries↷๑*｡]
Relationships: Choi Soobin/You, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Soulmates Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/NN- Your Nickname  
> Y/S/N - Your Sister's Name {If are an only child or don't have a sister, just use any name!}  
> Y/BFF/N- Your Best friend's Name {Girl}

> **I hate waiting.**   
>  **But if it means being able to be with you,**   
>  **I’ll wait for as long as forever to be with you.**

In a world where everyone has someone to call their own. Someone who they can love, someone that brings them happiness and joy, someone that shines the brightest light for them when they are surrounded by the darkness that this world offers to everyone, whether it be tiny or massive. This someone is given the title “Soulmate” by many.   
  
Yet, it has appeared to be hard for everyone to meet their soulmate. Some meet theirs at a young age, some very late in their life, but the universe does make sure that everyone meets their soulmate. And you couldn’t wait to meet yours.  
  
It is said that the soulmates meet through different signs. Some meet due to having a timer on their wrist, or they have each other’s name written on their wrist or they see colour for the first time when they meet etc. There are so many signs out there using which people find their other half. 

* * *

Ever since you came to know about soulmates, which was when you were 6, you have been eager to meet yours. When you were young you would always ask your parents to tell you of how they met when they would put you to bed. You had heard the story every night that you had memorized all the details better than they had remembered it. And when anyone would speak of soulmates you were always so happy and excited. You always let your mind make scenarios of how you would meet your soulmate. Sometimes they were realistic. But other times they seemed far-fetched.

And to this day too you had the same excitement about meeting your soulmate as you did when you were young. But you felt sad at times for everyone around you had started to find their soulmate, but you. Even your younger sister, y/s/n, had met hers and you had started to doubt whether you had one or not.

_‘Like c’mon even my baby sister found hers. Why haven’t I met mine yet’_

You would think from time to time, but she would always tell you; "Don’t worry unnie, You’ll meet yours soon. It’s just a matter of time." Or sometimes she would say, "Leave that thought and enjoy your job, unnie."

** Y/N's P.O.V **

I stood up from my seat and looked to my right to see the cup of coffee that I had brought with me before I started my work on the laptop. It must have gone cold by now. Ugh I’ll have to reheat it. Leaving that be the last thought in my mind I walked towards the edge of the balcony. What I saw, took my breath away. The ground below me was alive with lights, like someone had taken a trickle of glitter and thrown it as far as the eye could see. It was too dusky to make out individual buildings, but the lights were enough for me. I sighed, amazed at the view that laid out before me. Trying my best not to let my mind think of my soulmate. "Unnie!" I heard my sister call out. I turned my body away from the cityscape and looked at her. “Unnie, what are you doing up so late?” She questioned as she sat on the chair and rubbed her sleepy eyes. “Nothing y/s/nn. I was just editing a few last things for the video.” I replied to her as she nodded. “So you weren’t thinking of your soulmate, right? You really shouldn’t worry about that unnie. You’ll meet them soon. Right now you should focus on your job.” I nodded as I informed to go back to bed. Once she left, I turned towards the cityscape again.  
  
_‘Maybe y/s/n is right I should be focusing on my job’_ I thought.   
Yeah! My job. Working as a video editor and a makeup artist for the current biggest K-pop boyband in the world, Bangtan Sonyeondan, or better known as BTS. Yep I work for them. Most specifically though I am both, a video editor and a makeup artist, however, my main job is being the makeup artist to BTS’s Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkook. Even though I only do his makeup when it came to MVs and a few interviews. I still loved it. “She is right. I should be concentrating on my job” I said to myself as I packed my stuff up and went back to bed. 

* * *

***THE NEXT DAY***  
As I entered my office room, y/bff/n came in and started to drag me out. “Where you dragging me?” I questioned only to be ignored by her. When we came to our destination. I saw that it was one of the meeting rooms. “Ah y/n, you’re finally here.” One of the managers said and pointed at me to enter the room. I turned to y/bff/n and gave her a confused look and she just shrugged. I sighed and entered the somewhat neutrally decorated meeting room, only to be meet with most of the managers of BTS and even BTS themselves. I bowed as I greeted them and they did the same. “Please take a seat, y/n” Manager Sejin said as he pointed at one of the chairs. I sat down still confused and let my eyes wander to the each of the BTS members to see that they themselves wore the expression of confusion on their faces, even though Suga oppa tried his best not to show it. Now I got even more confused and the meeting began.

As the meeting ended, I still hadn’t found out the answer to why I was asked to come to this meeting. All the managers and others had left except for Manager Sejin, the members and myself. I decided to finally ask what’s been on my mind “Manger-nim, may I ask why I was called for this meeting?” “As you know, the boys are to perform and attend the MAMA this year. And me and the other managers decided that this year we want you to be the one to do Jungkook’s makeup for the performance.” As soon as the manager finished speaking I heard a loud excited scream and was pulled into a hug. “Dongsaeng, you will be doing my makeup!” Jungkook oppa said with a big smile as he pulled out of the hug. “I know oppa. But why are you so excited?” I question.

“Because I get to finally spend some time with you. Duh!” That’s when Jimin oppa decided to speak and said “He’s been whining about not having had spent that much time with you this month to everyone.” “Aish Jimin hyung don’t say that.” Junkook oppa whined. “But it’s the truth.” Jimin oppa counter attacked. That’s when the bus of realisation hit me. “Hold up. Wait.” I said as everyone turned to me with a chorus of “What?” “This is why most of the staff kept bugging me by asking if I was your soulmate, oppa! You made it sound like we were dating. Aish!” I said with a pout. And everyone laughed. That’s when Tae oppa came forward and hugged Jungkook oppa’s waist and stated “See. I told you you’d get her into a situation like this.” Only to have his hand swatted by Jungkook oppa.

“Ah, whatever we’ll be discussing the performance in the dance studio at noon tomorrow.” Jin oppa informed me. “You’ll be there yes?” Rm oppa question as I nodded my head. “Guys, we need to go.” Suga oppa stated as he came pulled me into a hug and the patted my head as he said, “Don’t forget.” I nodded at him as the other members gave me a hug one by one and left. Everyone but J-Hope oppa. “So, everyone’s been bothering you about your soulmate, huh?” He inquired knowing the soulmate topic was something that made me frustrated. “Yeah” I said in the lowest voice possible. “Don’t worry about it. Seriously! I mean everyone knows that the universe will eventually make the soulmates meet. No matter what.” He encouraged. I gave him a sort of annoyed look. He just smiled and left.


	2. 2

> **We don’t meet people by accident.**   
>  **They are meant to cross our path for a reason.**

**Soobin's P.O.V**

“Guys, C’mon. Dinners ready.” Yeonjun screamed (once he set the final dish on the table) to get the attention of the others who were all busy doing their own things. “Even you.” He stated as he came behind me. “But let me just finish this.” I replied only for it to be ignored and me to be dragged to the table. I gave him an angry look but then dug into the food just like the rest.

“So...” Hueningkai started as we all turned our attention towards him. “We meeting the hyungs tomorrow, right?” The rest of us nodded. “But I still don’t get why?” Taehyun asked curiously. “I heard that it was them that requested to meet us.” I informed them. They looked really surprised. “What’s with the looks?” I questioned. ‘Why do they look at me like I’ve just grown another head.’ I thought to myself. “Are you sure?” Taehyun questioned. I shook my head and replied “I’m not sure. I just overhead one of the staff tell the other.” They didn’t question any further and we continued to eat and then turned in.

* * *

“Excuse me, Noona. Do you know where the hyungs are?” Beomgyu asked one of the staff members that walked by. She nodded and pointed towards a room that was at the very end of the hallway. We thanked her and left. “Do you smell that?” I asked one of members who was the closest to me, which was Yeonjun as soon as we entered the room. “Smell what?” Taehyun beat Yeonjun in questioning me. “That strong smell.” “There isn’t any other smell other than the usual air freshener.” Junie replied. “But this isn’t the first time.” I whined. “All I smell is the air freshener. Really! That’s all I smell!” Junnie exclaimed and walked it. I thought to myself. ‘It’s nothing! Yes! Its noth-.’ My thought was interrupted by Jimin hyung screaming “MY BABIES!” “Annyeonghaseyo hyung.” We all replied as we bowed. “Annyeong. Come on.” He replied as he guided us towards the rest of the members.

They greeted us once they saw us walking towards them and we returned the gesture. “So how’s the preparation going on?” J-Hope hyung asked. We all started to answer him at once. They just smiled and let us finish. “I see it’s all good.” RM hyung replied as we got embarrassed. “How do you feel?” Jungkook hyung asked. The guys all looked at me as I took it as a sign for me to be the one to answer. “Well… we are nervous, you know, it’s our first time at the MAMAs but we are more excited to the show the fans that we are capable of being idols.” They nodded as they nodded their heads. Then we talked for a bit.

_The entire time I was there I could smell this very distinct ambrosial scent that made me feel as though I was suffocating yet it brought me a sense of peace and calmness. The scent didn’t seem to fade out at all. I couldn’t really pin point the smell, but I could tell that it was a flowery scent and this was driving me into a craze state. It was playing with my mind and I appeared to not be able to think straight or thing of anything but that scent._

I heard someone call out my name to get my attention and saw that it was Suga hyung. “You alright?” He questioned. I nodded and looked to see that the guys and the Bangtan hyungs were at the other end of the room chatting. Suga hyung was about to walk away when I called onto him. He turned to me with his brows raised. “How’d you find out who your soulmate was?” “That’s…Well. Okay. Even though I knew my soulmate for a long time, I didn’t realise that person was my soulmate until recently.” I guess he saw the confusion on my face and laughed and said, “You see this?” He questioned pointing at the words written on his wrist: **‘Let’s welcome the new morning together, hyung.’** “These were the words I needed to hear my soulmate tell me to know that they are mine. And he only said these words a few years back.” He continued. ‘He?’ I thought to myself. “Jimin hyung?” I questioned taking a wild guess. Technically not, because he was staring at Jimin hyung with a wide smile the whole time he spoke. His smile got even wider (if that was physically possible) as he nodded. “How’d you feel when he said those words?” I asked hoping no actually praying that I was crossing the line. He thought for a while and replied, “Honestly my wrist burned like hell. It felt as though it was on fire. But really at the start it frightened me, but then I felt so happy that it was as though I was going to blow up, you get me?” “I think so.” I answered unsure.

Then Jin hyung walked over, “What you chatting about?” “Nothing just soulmates.” Suga hyung replied. “Soulmates isn’t a nothing topic, Yoongi!” He exclaimed. “Who said it was?” “You did.” “When?” “Now.” I quietly started to walk away letting the two hyungs continue with their little banter. However, I did hear Suga hyung tell Jin hyung these words ‘I think he’s either about to find his soulmate sign or has already found it.’

_‘Soulmate sign? Have I found mine? I haven’t. Have I?’_ I thought to myself.

Once we left the building the Taehyun, Yeonjun and I decided to go to the mall, while Kai and Beomgyu went back to the dorms. As we walked by, I once again smelled that sweet flowery scent, however this time it wasn’t as strong as it was back in the room. As though my legs had a mind of their own they started to walk leading me to a flower stall. And my hands immediately went to a stunning tress of sweetly scented violet coloured flower that was placed on a hanging pot. “That’s a Wisteria plant, young man. Japanese Wisteria to be precise.” Someone said startling me.

I tore my eyes away from the plant and looked at the person to see it was a mid-aged lady. I just smiled at her and she appeared to have taken that as a sign encouragement to continue. “Do you know that each flower here means something to us? Each flower is said to represent or symbolize many things.” “Like the Mugunghwa?” I questioned. “Yes. The wisterias are usually used to symbolise long-life and immortality, however these that you are interested in symbolises love, sensitivity, bliss and tenderness.”   
“Here you are.” Taehyun said as he put his hand on my shoulder. “These flowers are beautiful.” Yeonjun proclaimed. “They are, aren’t they?” I muttered to myself. “Thank you.” I said to the lady as we bid goodbye to the lady. “Why were you at that stall?” Yeonjun asked. “I smelled the same scent I smelled in room so I got curious.” “Mhm. What were you and Suga hyung talking about?” Taehyun asked. “Oh! Soulmates. Why?” “Just asking.” He replied. “Mhm did you know that Jimin hyung and Suga hyung are soulmates?” I asked only to have the two of them nodding their heads. “When’d you find out?” I asked as they both replied saying Jimin hyung told them this when we were at the room.

* * *

“You ready?” Kai asked as he buttoned up his jacket. “Yeah. Let’s do our best!” I replied as we heard a noona saying that it was time for us to go on stage. We got to our positions and I prayed that we did great.

**Y/n’s POV**  
“Hi. Can you point me to the direction BTS went?” I asked one of the staff members I came across after searching for them for some time now. “They went that way.” The staff replied as I thanked her and went towards that direction. As I walked towards the room, I started to feel as though everything around me was spinning. I put my hand on the closest thing to me to balance myself. “Y/N you okay?” I heard Namjoon oppa said as he held onto my palm that was resting on his shoulder. “Ah yeah.” I replied even though it seemed as though he didn’t believe me, he didn’t push me to tell him. “Where were you heading?” He questioned. “Where ever you and the oppas are.” He nodded as he started walking.  
  
As I entered the room following Namjoon oppa I started coughing. “Are you sure youre okay?” Namjoon oppa questioned as the others looked concerned. “Is it that smell again?” Jungkook oppa questioned as he handed me the bottle of water. “What smell?” Tae oppa asked before I could answer. “She’s been smelling this strong scent in some places around lately.” Kookie oppa answered for me. “So is it?” Jimin oppa questioned with a smile. “Where have you smelled it before?” J-Hope oppa asked following Jimin oppa. Before I could even say something Jin oppa spoke asking what the scent was. “Hmm, yeah it’s the same scent. It smells somewhat like um… Oh! Like strawberries, but it has a bit of floral scent as well.” I replied. “But?” Suga oppa questioned as he saw the confused look that I wore. “It’s never been this strong. Ever. It makes me feel all dizzy.”   
“Maybe that’s your soulmate mark?” Jin oppa said with a hopeful look on his face. I looked at him confused. Because no one has ever had a mark like this before. It is unheard of. “Maybe. My mom told me that one of her aunt’s mark was the scent mark. Maybe it’s also yours.” Rm oppa replied. Just as I was about to say something I started coughing again and a sudden thud was heard by all of us.


	3. 3

> **You have become my source of joy,**  
>  **the center of my world and the**  
>  **whole of my heart.**

“Is he okay?” Taehyun asked worried to the doctor as he finished his check up on his leader. “He’s alright. Nothing seems to be wrong.” “Then why’d he faint all of a sudden?” Beomgyu asked in a hurry. “You’ll have to ask him that. Sorry.” “What?” The maknae of the group asked. “I can’t answer because I think it’s something personal.” “What do you mean personal? If you know what is wrong with him doctor you sho-” The youngest was stopped by the eldest of the band saying “Kai stop. I’m sorry doctor its just-” “No it’s fine. I get it. He just cares for him. If that’s all I’ll take my leave.” “Oh okay. Annyeong.” The eldest said as he bowed. The doctor returned the gesture and left the boys.

“Hyung why’d you-” The youngest started but was interrupted by Jin “Huening Kai don’t start an argument please.” “But hyung.” He whined. “No but. Don’t.” Rm Said in a stern voice to which all Kai could do was accept. “The doctor said he’ll wake up soon. So don’t worry.” Suga said as he walked into the room. “Did he tell you what was wrong?” Jimin asked him. “Maybe.” He replied with a smirk. “The doctor definitely told oppa.” Y/N announced.

“Who are you?” Taehyun asked her. That’s when all the Tomorrow X Together members acknowledged her only to have Beomgyu go “Y/N!” “Hi Beomgyu.” “What you doing here?” Ignoring his question Y/N answered Taehyun’s “I’m Y/N, Jungkook’s personal makeup artist for the event.” “Oh well nice to meet you.” Taehyun replied as Huening Kai asked the next question “How come I’ve never seen you before?” “Oh that’s because I’m usually with the editing team.” “Ah!” They all said as they nodded.  
“Do you still smell it?” Suga asked Y/N as he sat down. “Yeah I do, and it’s so strong, but isn’t making me feel dizzy.” She answered.

* * *

“Can someone please ask one of the staff to air this room?” Soobin said as he sat up. Everyone looked at him while the BTS members all said “What?” “Yeah It smells like Wisteria plant in here.” He replied looking at all their confused faces. “Is that why you fainted?” Huening Kai asked his leader. “Huh? Um yeah. It was never this strong before, but now it’s so strong.” The leader replied. “Have you smelled it before?” Suga asked him curiously. He thought for a whole minute and replied “Well yeah. Around the Big Hit building before. And also your training room. But it also reminds me of the time when I was a child and my family and I went on vacation and this little girl gave me a flower of some sort because I won something.” “Did you happen to give the girl something in return?” Y/N asked him. He looked at her and answered “Yeah I gave her a box of strawberries.” “And this?” Y/N questioned as she rose her hand to show her right wrist. Her wrist in which a simple yet elegant bracelet hung loosely.

Soobin stood up from his seat as the others watched his move carefully. He walked towards her taking her arm into his hold and took a long look at the bracelet and saw his initials ‘CS’ and ‘Flower boy’ engraved in it. He looked up to see Y/N staring back at him with just as much of confusion and hope as he held in his eyes. For a half second, the both stood there, staring at each other. He simply watched her because he found her the most beautiful girl in the world. It was her eyes that captivated him most of all though.  
“Well little babies, it seems that the two of you are soulmates.” Suga said bringing the two out of their trance. “Soulmates?” Soobin and Y/N questioned as they looked at each other. “Yes. The scent each of you smelled was related to each other and no one else. The smell of Wisteria because Y/N gave it to you and the smell of strawberries because Soobin gave it to you, Y/N.” He wisely answered. The two looked at each other again.

“Soobin, you found your soulmate” Yeonjun exclaimed as him and the rest of Tomorrow X Together gathered around him. Making him loose footing and fall to the ground. As he pulled Y/N, since he was still holding on to her wrist. This resulted in her falling on top of him.  
He laid there, studying the way her eyelashes, thick and dark, swept over her eyelid. He noticed the way they were not unnaturally clumped, free from mascara; the way they cast shadows, like threads of silk, across her cheeks. Her eyes were pale, like moonlight, filled with hidden depth and unperceived beauty, captivating him with every breath. Her chalky pink lips twitched into a smile as she noticed him staring. He tried to smile back, but he was already too lost in her sight.

She couldn’t help but feel insecure under his gaze, yet even though her brain screamed at her to look anywhere but his eyes, she couldn’t. It appeared that she didn’t have the strength. It was as though she was drawn to him just as a moth is drawn to the light.

“You okay?” Soobin whispered at her once he had come to his senses. She smiled a little as she nodded and got off him whispering a little ‘Sorry’. Once both of them were up, Taehyung ushered everyone else to leave the room, even though Taehyun was about to protest.  
“I’m Choi Soobin.” Soobin introduced himself to the girl who was now his soulmate. “I’m Y/N L/N. It’s nice to meet you.” Y/N replied. “So you’re my soulmate, huh?” He said as he sat on the couch.

**Y/N’s P.O.V**  
Once he said that, I didn’t know how to feel. Because I was super astonished when I realised he was my soulmate, but he doesn’t even sound as though he is the least bit happy. I just looked at the ground hoping it would open up and just swallow me.

“Come sit.” Soobin said as he patted the seat next to him. I obeyed and we stayed silent for a solid minute or two. It was only broken when he asked me “Why won’t you look at me?” as he guided my face to look at him. “I…” Once I looked at him, his face lit up as though he realised something and he said “You misunderstood me. I love the fact that you are my soulmate. I’m not disappointed at all.” “But?” I questioned. “But nothing. It’s just you are close with the Bangtan hyungs and I thought they wouldn’t approve of us but I realised I already have their approval.” Oh! I couldn’t help but blush as I hid myself. “Don’t hid. You look cute.” He said as he came closer to me.

If either one of us moved an inch we would kiss. He looked at me with a smile and it felt as though I was melting.  
“Soobin we need to… OH!” One of his bandmate, who I presume was Yeonjun said, making us jump apart. “Um… You need to go.” I said as he nodded and got up to leave. “Let’s go on a date later, beautiful.” He said and kissed my right cheek and left.

**_I’m so glad I finally found my soulmate. Who knew that an exchange of meaningless things between two careless kids would become so meaningful._ **


End file.
